When software is not created to correctly operate, a processing process may crash at a faulty part. In complicated and large-scale software, it is difficult to completely eliminate such faulty parts. The faulty parts which cause a crash in the processing process are frequently included in specific data. When such data has a problem, or when the specific data cannot be correctly processed due to faulty software for the processing process, the processing process cannot be continued unless the data is eliminated. In addition, an access timing or the like may cause a crash in the processing process. In this case, the processing process is reexecuted to make it possible to solve the problem.
When execution of the processing process is stopped, loss of data and stop of service must be minimized. For this purpose, the problem may be solved by providing multi-equipment system. However, in such a case, additional capital investment is required. This is not a preferable method of solving the problem.
Therefore, a large number of techniques for solving problems caused by a crash in a processing process are disclosed.
For example, before a fault such as a crash occurs, rebooting of a system in which a fault probably occurs is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying Open (KOKAI) No. 2000-122971. Japanese Patent Application Laying Open (KOKAI) No. 11-265361 discloses a multi computer system including a communication processing device which does not open a terminal path to avoid an electronic document discarding, the transaction of which is not executed, in a shared file in rebooting of a computer, even though a fault occurs in a transaction processing system, and a transaction processing system which does not initialize the shared file in rebooting.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Patent Application Laying Open (KOKAI) No. 2000-122971
[Patent Reference 2] Japanese Patent Application Laying Open (KOKAI) No. 11-265361